Aliphatic polyester polymers such as polylactic acid (PLA) based polymers are desired for their excellent porosity and decomposition characteristics. These bio-based polymers however lack formability, mechanical strength, and heat resistance. Since polylactic acid polymers have a low resistance against high temperature, a molded product can be distorted at 60° C. or higher.
Polylactic acid polymer resins have been blended with petroleum-based thermoplastics such as polycarbonate resins, but the addition of the PLA makes articles derived from the blends brittle. In addition, the polycarbonate/polylactic acid blends have low compatibility as these blends have low flow marks and continued impact strength issues.
Based on these demands, there exists a need for a polymer/thermoplastic material that meets impact strength requirements, e.g., improved toughness and ductility, but also having high biocontent without necessarily the need for impact modifiers.